dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Byun Baek Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Baek Hyun *'Nombre artístico:' 백현 / Baek Hyun *'Nombre real:' 변 백현 / Byun Baek Hyun *'Nombre chino:'卞白贤 / Bian Bai Xian *'Apodos:' Baekkie, Baekhyunee, Bacon, Kyoong, Puppy Hyun, Puppy Beagle, Bobohu y Genius Idol. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, Actor, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Bucheon, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 174cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino:' mono *'Familia:' Padres, Hermano mayor. *'Agencia: ' SM Entertainment Biografía Pre-Debut Baekhyun nació el 6 de mayo de 1992 en Bucheon, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. Él tiene un hermano llamado Byun Baek-beom que es siete años mayor que él. Baekhyun comenzó a entrenar para ser un cantante cuando tenía 11 años de edad, influenciado por el cantante sur-coreano Rain. Asistió a Jungwon High School en Bucheon, donde fue el cantante de una banda llamada Honsusangtae (lit. "coma") y ganó un festival de música local. Recibió lecciones de piano de Kim Hyun-woo, miembro del DickPunks banda de rock de Corea del Sur. Además de las actividades musicales, Baekhyun se formó como artista marcial en su juventud y tiene un cinturón negro de Hapkido. Baekhyun fue descubierto por un agente de SM Entertainment mientras estudiaba para los exámenes de ingreso al Instituto de las Artes de Seúl. Más tarde se unió SM Entertainment en el año 2011 a través de la S.M Casting System. Junto con otros miembros EXO, Chan Yeol y Su Ho, Baekhyun asistió Kyung Hee Cyber University y tomó clases en línea para la Cultura y las Artes del Departamento de Administración de Empresas. Es el miembro que tenía el menor tiempo de entrenamiento. Debut El 21 de febrero de 2012, Baekhyun fue presentado como el octavo integrante del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO. El fue presentado en el teaser nùmero 19 junto a Chen y Lay. Luego el 29 de enero, se lanzo el video musical de sencillo prologo debut de EXO-K, What Is Love junto a su compañero D.O. 2016: Colaboracion con Suzy "Dream", SM Station "The Day" con K.Will y Debut en la actuación en Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo Su colaboración titulada “'Dream'” será lanzada el 7 de enero a las 12:00AM. Esta colaboración es muy especial debido a que cada uno lleva el título como estrella representante de JYP Entertainment y SM Entertainment''' respectivamente. El productor Park Geun Tae ha estado interesando en los talentos de Suzy y Baekhyun y sugirió que participarán en un dueto, ambas agencias estuvieron de acuerdo inmediatamente al conocer el sentido agudo del productor. “Dream” es una canción pop y R&B con un tono único y emotivo. La letra cuenta la historia de un hombre y una mujer enamorados la cual es expresada de manera hermosa por las voces de Suzy y Baekhyun. Siguiendo el primer video teaser para su colaboración titulada “'''Dream”, Baekhyun y Suzy, han revelado un segundo clip. Este nuevo teaser es protagonizado por Baekhyun y finalmente podemos escuchar su voz. De nuevo, no vemos ninguna interacción entre los dos cantantes. En el teaser, vemos al integrante de EXO sentado en un sofá, usando un traje color gris y su cabello es color morado pastel. Su voz es acompañada por una dulce melodía. El sencillo fue lanzado el 7 de enero a la medianoche KST junto con el video musical. “Dream” es una canción romantica R&B pop inspirada en el jazz y el neo-soul con una dulce letra que describe las primeras etapas del enamoramiento. Temas similares se reflejan en el encantador video musical, que muestra a Baekhyun y Suzy interpretando la canción en un ambiente relajado y muy romántico con una banda de lujo. “Dream” tomó el número 1 en la lista Gaon por segunda semana consecutiva. Según Gaon el 21 de enero, “Dream” se coloca en el 1 en la lista digital, de descargas, de streamings, de discos y social. El dueto "Dream" de Suzy y Baekhyun''' dominó las listas de música tan pronto fue lanzado en varios sitios online el 7 de enero a la medianoche. Al ser dos populares idols, solo el esfuerzo de su colaboración obtuvo mucho interés y anticipación por parte de los fans. Baekhyun debutará en el drama “Moon Lovers”, un próximo remake de un drama chino. Baekhyun interpretará a uno de los herederos del emperador. Los actores Lee Joon Gi y Kang Ha Neul ya han confirmado su aparición en el drama. “Moon Lovers” es la historia de una mujer llamada Jang Hyo quién repentinamente vuelve a la dinastía Qing . El drama está basado en el popular drama chino “Scarlet Heart”, el cual se emitió en 2011. Ya que el drama original narra la historia en China, el remake se ajustará a Corea. Baekhyun interpretará al décimo príncipe, Wang Eun, en este su drama debut. Wang Eun es un personaje juguetón pero esto es solo una máscara para ocular su timidez e incapacidad para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. El 10 de Mayo de 2016, SM Entertainment revelo que Baekhyun en colaboración con K.Will lanzarian el siguiente sencillo digital para el proyecto SM Station con su sencillo digital titulado ''''The Day' que sera lanzado el 13 de mayo. El 13 de mayo a la medianoche KST, el canal de música digital, SM STATION, lanzó la pista “'The Day'”, con Baekhyun y K. Will, así como el video musical de la canción. La pista es una balada sobre el anhelo de un amor perdido, y el vídeo musical muestra a un hombre que se enfrenta a recuerdos felices del pasado mientras lamenta sus decisiones. Aunque Baekhyun y K.Will no asumen funciones en el vídeo musical, se les ve a cantar emocionalmente contra un telón de fondo negro a lo largo del vídeo. 2017: Colaboración con So You de SISTAR en "Rain" y Colaboracion en SM Station 2 con"Take You Home" El 6 de febrero, una fuente de Starship Entertainment comentó: “Soyou y Baekhyun se encuentran preparando su nueva música. Está planeado lanzarse a mediados de febrero”. La colaboración de Soyou y Baekhyun será a través del sello de Starship Entertainment Starship X, responsable de otros lanzamientos de éxito como “Some” de Soyou y Junggigo. Recordamos que Baekhyun anteriormente lanzó un dueto con Suzy el año pasado, “Dream”. Ya que esta vez está colaborando con Soyou, conocida por sus colaboraciones, muchos sienten curiosidad por ver cómo sonará su nueva canción. El lanzamiento del nuevo tema de Soyou y Baekhyun está previsto para mediados de febrero. El 9 de enero, Starship Entertainment publicó un teaser breve para la esperada colaboración entre Baekhyun de EXO y Soyou de SISTAR. El breve vídeo ofrece un vistazo en el que podemos ver a los dos cantantes preparándose en el estudio. Al final, suena una breve parte de “Rain”, mostrando la increíble armonía entre los artistas. El 14 de febrero a media noche KST, fue finalmente lanzada “Rain”, la canción cantada por Baekhyun de EXO y Soyou de SISTAR, a través de la sub agencia de Starship Entertainment, “Starship X”. Este lanzamiento tan esperado fue producido por el equipo de compositores Phat Music, que ha trabajado con grupos como GFRIEND, y habla sobre la nostalgia que alguien siente por un amor pasado mientras mira a la lluvia que cae. La canción destaca la dulce y ronca voz de Soyou y la clara y sonora voz de Baekhyun que se complementan perfectamente y también destacan las armonías durante el clímax de la canción. Su canción llegó a lo alto de las ocho grandes listas musicales coreanas, logrando con éxito un all-kill solo nueve horas después del lanzamiento de la canción. Baekhyun publicara un sencillo a través de SM STATION. La canción, titulada “Take You Home”, estará disponible en los servicios musicales digitales el 14 de abril a las 6 p.m. El vídeo que la acompaña también será lanzado a través de los canales oficiales de SMTOWN en YouTube y Naver TV. El 8 de abril se dará a los fans un pequeño adelanto del concepto del tema a través de un vídeo teaser. “I’ll Take You There” es la primera canción en solitario de Baekhyun en dos años. El nuevo tema será el tercer lanzamiento de la segunda temporada de SM STATION. '2018: Colaboración para el proyecto SM Station 0 "Young"' El 1 de agosto publicó un misterioso tráiler para STATION 0 que incluye a personas concentradas en sus teléfonos, mientras esperan en fila para entrar a un recinto y también sobre un tejado. Al final, aparece un logo de STATION 0 que incluye una pequeña figura de Baekhyun con la ropa del MV de “Power”. SM ha publicado otro misterioso trailer para “STATION 0”. Esta vez el vídeo comienza con una multitud de personas entrando en un ascensor. Entonces vemos a personas en un tejado mirando sus teléfonos. Al final aparece el logo de STATION 0 que incluye una pequeña figura de una mujer rubia. También se ve un océano rojo y estrellas. La pista de Baekhyun y Loco es uno de los seis lanzamientos que serán parte del proyecto digital de SM Station x 0. Baekhyun de EXO y Loco han revelado más detalles de su altamente anticipada colaboración “YOUNG”que sera liberada el 31 de agosto, esta se trata de una pista electro pop con un pesado ritmo y una adictiva melodía. La letra trata sobre las fuertes aspiraciones de una joven generación que se niega a vivir de una forma igual a la de otros. Loco notablemente escribió la letra para la parte de rap. Con ritmos fuertes y una melodía adictiva, la canción electro pop contiene un inspirador mensaje sobre la ambiciosa generación joven. Expresa que está bien vivir de forma diferente al resto del mundo y no cumplir con un molde exacto o esperado. La voz de Baekhyun y el rap de Loco crean una fuerte e hipnotizante sinergia que refleja el mensaje de la canción. En unión a las letras, el vídeo musical también ofrece una representación abstracta de liberarse de un estilo de vida repetitivo y encontrar tu propia individualidad. Para las 9PM KST, “YOUNG” estaba en el #1 en las listas a tiempo real de sitios de música incluyendo Melon, Genie, Bugs, Soribada y Olleh Music. También se llevó el primer lugar en las lista de sencillos de iTunes en doce países incluyendo Turquía, los Emiratos Árabes Unidos, Arabia Saudita, Armenia, Kazajstán, Sri Lanka, Tailandia, Malasia, Filipinas, Vietnam, Camboya y Brunei y se ubicó en la cima de la lista general del popular sitio musical chino Xiami Music. '2019: Debut como solista con su primer mini-álbum "City Lights"' El 10 de junio, el medio de noticias Star News informó que Baekhyun lanzará un álbum en solitario en julio. En respuesta, una fuente de SM Entertainment confirmó: “Baekhyun está preparando un álbum en solitario. Planea lanzarlo en julio”. El nuevo álbum, el primer trabajo oficial de Baekhyun como solista desde su debut con EXO hace siete años, se titulará “City Lights” y se lanzará el 10 de julio, contendrá seis canciones, incluida la canción “UN Village”. El rapero Beenzino se presentará en la canción del lado B “Stay Up”. Los productores Darkchild, Stereotypes, Cha Cha Malone, LDN Noise, Kenzie, DEEZ, Leon, DRESS y el cantautor Colde participarán en el álbum. La canción “UN Village” es una pista romántica de R&B producida por Leon y DRESS. Las letras tratan sobre llevar a alguien a una colina detrás del lujoso UN Village en el vecindario de Hannam para mostrarles la hermosa vista nocturna. “UN Village” encabezó los charts en tiempo real de los principales sitios de música Bugs, Naver y Soribada. Tomó el puesto número 5 en Melon y Genie, así como el puesto No.38 en Mnet. se ubicó en la posición No. 1 en los charts de álbumes de iTunes en al menos 66 regiones, incluidos los Estados Unidos, Canadá, Francia, Alemania, Argentina, Brasil, India, los Emiratos Árabes Unidos, Australia, Austria, Brunei, Bulgaria, Camboya , Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Chipre, República Checa, Dinamarca, República Dominicana, Egipto, Estonia, Bahrein, Finlandia, Grecia, Honduras, Hong Kong, Hungría, Indonesia, Israel, Jordania, Kazajstán, Laos, Lituania, Luxemburgo, Macao , Malasia, Mauricio, México, Moldavia, Mongolia, Namibia, Países Bajos, Nueva Zelanda, Nicaragua, Noruega, Omán, Armenia, Filipinas, Polonia, Portugal, Qatar, Rumania, Rusia, Arabia Saudita, Singapur, Eslovaquia, España, Sri Lanka, Suecia, Suiza, Taiwán, Tailandia, Turquía, Ucrania y Vietnam. El álbum también encabezó los charts de álbumes físicos nacionales, incluidos Hanteo, Synnara Records, Kyobo Bookstore y Hottracks, así como QQ Music y KuGou Music de China. Anteriormente, el álbum logró más de 400,000 copias en ventas de pre-pedido. El 8 de agosto, la Asociación de Contenido de Música de Corea (KMCA) anunció oficialmente: “El mini álbum en solitario de Baekhyun ‘City Lights‘ ha vendido 508.321 copias y ocupó el puesto número 1 en la lista mensual de álbumes de julio”. KMCA confirmó: “Este récord marca las ventas mensuales más altas de cualquier álbum de un artista en solitario en la historia de Gaon Chart”. Baekhyun anteriormente encabezó la lista semanal de álbumes de Gaon con “City Lights” para la semana del 7 al 13 de julio. Dramas *Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) *EXO Next Door (LINE/Naver TV Cast, 2015) Temas para Dramas * My Love tema para Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim 2 (2020) * For You (junto a Chen y Xiumin) tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) * Beautiful tema para EXO Next Door (2015) Temas para Videojuegos * Crush u (junto a Chen y Xiumin) tema para Blade & Soul (2016) Programas de TV *Master Key (SBS, 2017) *After School Club (23.06.2015, junto a Kai) *Hello Counselor (2015, junto a Chanyeol y Chen) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2014, como MC fijo) *Roommate (27.07.2014, aparición especial invitado de Chanyeol) *Showbiz Korea - Simply Kpop (06.01.2014, junto a Luhan, D.O y Chen) * MPD’s MVP (Mnet, 21.12.2013 junto Lay, Chen, D.O y Luhan, entrevista) *Super Hit (Mnet, 20.12.2013, junto a D.O, Luhan, Lay y Chen) *Super Star K'5' (08.11.2013, junto a Xiumin y Chanyeol) *Quiz to Change The World (MBC, 02.11.2013, junto Luhan) *Inkigayo (SBS, 06.10.2013, como MC especial) *Quiz to Change The World (MBC, 29.09.2013, junto a Suho) *Idol Athletics Championship(MBC, 18.09.2013, junto a SuHo, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Xiumin, Luhan y Tao) *Inmortal Song 2 (KBS, 14.09. 2013, junto a Kai, Lay, Sehun, D.O, Luhan, Chen y Xiumin) *Beatles Code 2 (02.09.13, Xiumin, D.O, Sehun, Lay, Suho y Baekhyun) *Inmortal Song 2 (KBS, 31.08.2013, Baekhyun, D.O, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, Lay y Chen) *Music Bank (KBS, 23.08.13, Chanyeol y Baekyun como MC especial) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 17.08.13 junto a Chen) *Super Dog (KBS, 17.08.13, Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *Star King (06.07.13, Luhan, Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun) Programas de Radio *'2015:' MBC Kim Shinyoung Noon's Hope Song (25.06.2015, junto a Xiumin y Sehun) *'2014:' Sukira Kiss the radio (01.04.2014, Dj especial) *'2014:' SBS-R Power Jung Sunhee (18.01.2014, junto a Sehun) *'2014:' 2O'clock Date(10.01.2014, junto a Kai) *'2013:' MBC Kang Dasom FM Date Radio (27.12.13) *'2013:' MBC Kang Dasom FM Date Radio (23.12.13) *'2013:' KBS-R 2 'o'Clock' (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Chen y Luhan *'2013:' MBC-R Live on Air (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Chen y Luhan) *'2013:' MBC-R 'Live on Air' (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Luhan, y Chen) *'2013:' (SBS) Cultwo Show (16.12.13, junto a D.O, Chen y Luhan) *'2013:' Young street Radio (13.12.2013, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013:' ShimShimtapa (12.12.13, Baekyun y D.O) *'2013:' ShimShimTapa (11.12.2013, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013:' SBS Love Game (11.12.2013, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013:' Gayo Plaza Radio (09.12.2013 junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013:' Sukira kiss the radio (16.09.2013, junto a Chen como dj especiales) *'2013:' MBC FM4U’s Midday Hopeful Song (29/08/2013, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Chen, Tao y Kai) *'2013:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (14/07/13, junto a Chen como DJ especiales) *'2013:' KBS-FM Kiss The Radio (26/06/13, Lay, Chen, Chanyeol y D.O) *'2013:' Arirang-R Sound K 'AN'R (20/06/13, junto a Suho, Kris y Chen ) *'2013:' Boom's Youngstreet Radio (18/06/13) *'2013:' SBS-R Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, Xiumin, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen y Tao) Musicales *'2014:' Singing in the Rain como "Don Lockwood" '' Vídeos Musicales *Girls' Generation - TTS - Twinkle (2012) ''Cameo Discografía Mini Album Single Digital Colaboraciones * Various Artists - One Dream One Korea (2015) * You Are My Lucky Star (ft. Sunny from Girls' Generation) (2014) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo:' EXO **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarín. **'Símbolo: '''Luz **'Sub-Unidad:' EXO-CBX **'Posición: Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín. *'''Grupo K-Pop: Super M **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Tipo de voz:' Tenor Lírico ligero. *'Rango vocal:' F#2 ~ C#6 (3 octavos, 3 notas y 1 semitono). *'Registro soportado:' C#3 ~ G#4/A4 *'Educación:' ** Jung Won High School. (Graduado) ** Universidad Cibernética de KyungHee (Administración de empresas) *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor por 7 años(Byun Baek-Beom). *'Religión: '''Cristiano *'Instrumentos que toca: Piano. *'Entrenamiento: '''1 año *'Modelo a seguir: Rain *'Colores favoritos:' Negro, gris y blanco. *'Lema:' "La vida es sólo un camino lleno de esfuerzos". *Durante la preparatoria, estaba en una banda escolar, y participó en un festival de rock, ganando el premio a la mejor banda. Después se unió a SM por la calle cuando estaba practicando para un examen para entrar en una escuela musical, una representante le preguntó si quería unirse. *Cantó el himno nacional de Corea, en el partido de fútbol amistoso, de Corea del Sur vs. Perú en el 2013. *En el Music Bank de México sorprendió a las fans al interpretar junto a sus compañeros de EXO-K, (Chanyeol, Suho y D.O) el popular bolero de Álvaro Carrillo, en la versión de Luis Miguel, "Sabor a mí". *Fue elegido como unos de los 100 rostros mas hermosos del 2014 (The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2014) quedando en el puesto #38 *Mantuvo una relación pública con Taeyeon de Girls Generation desde junio del 2014, y terminaron en septiembre del 2015. *Fue voluntario del refugio RCY, donde ayudó a niños discapacitados, jugó con ellos y ordenó las instalaciones. *En medio del matrimonio de su hermano mayor, sasaengs invadieron el local a espera de EXO. El primo de Baekhyun contó que en el momento que todos llegaron las sasaengs salieron empujando familiares, hasta llegaron cerca de ellos, sacándoles fotos y grabando. Esto ocasionó un gran caos e impacto para todos los invitados. Después de un gran alboroto, los guardias del local consiguieron sacar del recinto a todas las sasaengs. Los chicos se sintieron muy mal con todo lo ocurrido, principalmente Baekhyun, quien mostró una gran indignación. A respuesta de esto, una sasaeng posteó una amenaza a Baekhyun en su website. *El 6 de Enero fue publicado el vídeo de la colaboración entre él y Suzy de Miss A con la canción 'Dream', 'la cual se posicionó como número 1 en varios charts en Corea y se mantuvo en ese lugar durante varias semanas. * El 14 de Febrero fue publicado el vídeo de la colaboración de Soyou de SISTAR y él con la canción ''Rain', 'la cual logró un All-Kill. * Fue nombrado en una encuesta realizada por la comunidad en línea 'Pann' que se difundió entre los internautas sobre los mejores idols que tienen belleza, talento y fama; la cual incluye en la lista a 9 idols: Taemin de SHINee, Taeyeon de Girls Generation, Chunji (TEEN TOP), entre otros. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Canal de Youtube Galería Baek_Hyun01.jpg Baek_Hyun02.jpg Baek_Hyun03.jpg Baek_Hyun04.jpg Baek_Hyun05.jpg Baek_Hyun06.jpg Baek Hyun7.jpg Baekhyun8.jpg Videografía Baekhyun - Take You Home|Take You Home BAEKHYUN 백현 'UN Village' MV| UN Village 'Colaboraciones Suzy, BAEKHYUN - Dream|Suzy & Baek Hyun - Dream K.Will X Baek Hyun - The Day|K.Will & Baek Hyun - The Day So You X Baekhyun - Rain|So You & Baek Hyun - Rain STATION X 백현 (BAEKHYUN) X 로꼬 'YOUNG' MV| Baek Hyun & Loco - Young Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KSolista2019 Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KYoutuber